


After Dark

by KuraBlue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Cautionary Tale, Children's Stories, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraBlue/pseuds/KuraBlue
Summary: First work on this site~ It's an original story because this is one finished work out of hundreds of unfinished ones. And I wanted to hurry up and pop my AO3 cherry.





	

Once upon a time there was a little boy who lived in a house with his mother. His mother loved the little boy very much and would give him everything he asked for. She had only one rule. “You must never go outside after dark,” she would tell him.  
For a while this suited the boy well enough, because he was usually in bed by the time the sun went down anyway. But as he grew older and was able to stay awake longer, he grew curious. He would stare out the window at the darkening world for as long as he could. Sometimes he saw a small light flickering in the distance, and he would stare at it until his mother came and pulled him away. “But what’s out there?” he would ask.  
“Nothing you need to worry about,” his mother would say, “just don’t go outside after dark,” and then she would suggest they play a game or read a story or something else that she thought would distract him.  
But the boy was not distracted. His curiosity only grew and grew, until he became determined to see just what the flickering light was. One evening, he saw the flickering light yet again, so he went to the front door and pulled it open. The flickering light seemed to beckon to him, but he didn’t take a step out of the door before his mother shrieked and slammed the door shut.  
She scolded him for that and sent him to bed early. After that the door remained locked at night, with the key hidden beneath his mother’s pillow. But the boy still wondered.  
One night, the boy saw the flickering light in the window again. This time he kept awake until he was sure his mother had gone to sleep. Then he snuck out of bed and carefully pulled the key from under her head.   
Standing at the front door, the boy had the niggling sense that he was doing something very wrong. But he had to know what was out there. So he turned the key and opened the door.  
It was cold as he stepped out into the darkness, but the flickering light seemed to glow even brighter than before. The light captivated him, mesmerised him. He began to walk towards it.   
The shadows seemed to reach for him, and the air seemed to grow even colder, but he kept his eyes fixed firmly on the light. He had to know what it was.  
At last he reached the flickering light. It hung, bright and warm, in the middle of the air. The boy finally looked back and realized he could no longer see his house. This worried him, but he decided that maybe he could use the flickering light to find his way home. With that in mind, he stretched out his hand to grab it...  
And was promptly eaten alive by grues.

**Author's Note:**

> First work on this site~ It's an original story because this is one finished work out of hundreds of unfinished ones. And I wanted to hurry up and pop my AO3 cherry.


End file.
